How to loose a CEO in ten days
by asuka-2004
Summary: Tea is doing a column for the school paper, and Seto is conned into a bet by Mokuba and their paths cross, how will this end? read and find out SetoTea... R
1. How It All Began

How To Loose A CEO In 10 Days

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Began**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters… and I do not own how to loose a guy in 10 days. But I was just lying in bed and this story popped into my mind and I just had to write it enjoy.

** At Real People Magazine (school mag) **

Tea sat there watching as people scurried around the room trying to get the latest edition finished by the due date. She was sick and tired of her pleas to write what really mattered in the world going unanswered, and she was stuck writing about things like 'how to make your shoes match your outfit'. Granted she enjoyed working on the feminine side of the magazine, while others preferred the more masculine side of it. She just for once wanted to use her 'how to' column to write about what really matters, like 'how to cure world hunger in the Middle East'. She was staring out into space what she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Tea… it's time for the meeting." Chelsea, one of her fellow columnists told her as she walked to the main office.

"Oh great" she mumbled, "another exciting meeting." She said bouncing around with fake enthusiasm.

As she entered the room her fellow workers greeted her as always, but one of her friends seemed a bit on the upset side. She walked over and talked to her friend to find out what was troubling her.

"Mandy, what's wrong?" Tea asked, placing a comforting arm around her friends shoulder.

"It's… Mitch, he broke up with me… he said I was to clingy." Mandy said as she began to cry once more.

"Oh… it's ok sweetie, it'll all be ok. What do you mean by he though you were to clingy?" Tea asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this, but what Tea didn't know was that the editor of the mag, and her boss, was standing behind them listening to every word.

"Well… he thinks that when I call him every day, and come over all the time that I'm clingy. And he thinks that because I rearranged his apartment and sprayed his pillow with perfume that I'm to controlling." She said turning to Tea.

"Well… the rearranging of the apartment and the pillow spraying would be a bit much but the calling and visiting wasn't to bad…how many times did you?" Tea asked looking at her friend quizzically.

"18 times." She said under her breath.

"Ok people it's time for the meeting." Came the loud and clear voice of their boss Eleina.

"Is everyone here?" asked her right hand lanky Serena, everyone said yes to show that they were there and the meeting started.

"Ok who's doing the story on the soccer team?" Asked Eleina, and immediately Serena's hand shot up, she was known as the biggest flirt in the whole school. The list of stories went on and the meeting was coming to an end.

"Oh and by the way Mandy, that little story you told Tea… that's going in the magazine, that is a juicy little piece of gossip that just has to be shared, who wants to do it?" Eleina asked, and yet again Serena's hand shot up, but for a completely different reason. Serena enjoyed tormenting others, and if she got the chance she'd pounce on it. Mandy froze and looked on in horror as a grin spread across Serena's face.

"I'll do it!" Tea said raising her hand, Mandy turned to Tea with a look of pure shock and betrayal on her face. "But it's going to be a little different.. I'm going to keep names out of it and I'm going to make it sort of like a 'how to' dating the wrong way." Tea said turning to Mandy to see her facial features soften and to see her mouth 'thank you'.

"Like a what not to do." Eleina said, she smiled as she began to like the idea.

"I mean, I could find some poor guy from the school, bait the hook, real him in and make all of the classic mistakes most girls make with boyfriends which drive them away." Tea said glad that her friend was saved.

"I like it, and you can call it 'how to loose a guy in 10 days'." Eleina was so thrilled that she sent everyone home early that day and she told Tea that she had 10 days to complete the column.

"Phew… I'm glad that nightmare is over!" Tea giggled as they walked along the street, she and Mandy were on their way to the mall for some games and fun after the long day they just had.

"Thank you so much for covering me in there, I owe you one!" Mandy said playfully shoving Tea.

"Well in that case, it's your shout for lunch." She said as she ran off laughing into the mall.

"Why you little…!" Mandy laughed as she chased after Tea into the arcade, the got their food and sat down to eat, little did they know what was going to happen just 9 tables over.

** Over At The Kaiba Brothers Table **

Seto sat, bored out of his mind, he had nothing to do because Mokuba had made him leave his laptop at home. He looked over at Mokuba as he happily munched on some chilly fries and he cringed, Seto never knew how Mokuba could eat that stuff.

"Hey big bro, do you have a girlfriend?" Mokuba asked. The question took Seto by Surprise and he spat out the milkshake he had just taken a sip of. Seto just stared at Mokuba as if he was crazy, but little did Seto know that Mokuba had seen Tea sitting at a table 9 tables away.

"Are you insane Mokuba… you know if I had one I would tell you! Now have I told you I have a girlfriend?" Seto asked, the shock of Mokuba's question wearing off.

"Yes, big bro I know you would," he said with a smile, "I was just thinking… it would be pretty hard for you to get one seeing as though you're always busy and so cold to other people. I mean… it's not like any girl would fall in LOVE with you or anything" Mokuba said.

Seto snorted, "I can have any girl I wanted." He retorted, little did Seto know that he had just fell into his brothers' trap.

"Would you like to make a little wager on that big brother?" Mokuba asked with a sly grin.

Seto cocked a brow, "Like what?" he asked intrigued by his brothers' suggestion.

"Well Seto, what I mean is… why don't we make a little bet, if you win and you can make any girl I choose fall in love with you, I won't ask for anything from you for a month." Mokuba said knowing that IF Seto did win, it wouldn't be much of a loss.

"And what if you win?" Seto asked getting more and more interested in this proposition.

Mokuba grinned "Well… if win, I get to run Kaiba corp. for one week!" Mokuba said leaning back in his chair.

Seto nearly gagged on his drink, "You want to WHAT! How can you run Kaiba Corp?"

"Quite easily Seto, I mean come on I've watched you do it for years!" Mokuba said pouting at his brother.

"Ok you've got yourself a deal little brother!" Seto said, being his usual over confident self, he reached over the table and shook Mokuba's hand.

"Oh and I think I should mention that you only have 10 days to do it." Mokuba said smirking at Seto.

"Fine, now choose who the lucky lady is going to be." Seto said confidently

"Well she's sitting behind you about 9 tables across." Mokuba said trying not to laugh. Seto turned in his seat and looked behind him, his smirk firmly in place, that is until he saw who was sitting 9 tables behind him.

His face drained of all blood and his jaw dropped and the only word that could come out of his mouth was, "Gardner!!!!"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I know I'm evil, I was lying in bed when this story came to me, I'd watched the movie 2 days before and I just had to write this down peoples. I hope you all like it cause I didn't finish writing it till 2:46 in the morning '.

Anywho I know I have a lot of other fic's to complete, but just bear with me please .

I hope you like and I hope to hear from you all soon.

Till then peoplez… Toodles

Love Asuka2004


	2. Let the games Begin

How To Loose A CEO In 10 Days

**Chapter 2**

**Let The Games Begin**

"No, no, no, no, no!!!!" Seto told his brother as he turned back to face him; "anyone but her!" he pleaded.

"But big brother, you said you could make ANY girl fall in love with you, or was that a lie?" Mokuba asked giving him on of his own smirks.

"NO! It wasn't a lie… but… Gardener? Come on Mokuba, she hates me! She rather hit me over the head with the nearest heavy object than date me!" Seto said sliding down his seat.

"Well, you'll have to change that wont you… you only have 10 days big bro." Mokuba said standing from his seat, and he walked over to play some games.

"Oh great! This is going to be a long 10 days," he sighed and rose from his seat; " well... I'll start by being nice to her… yeah that'll work!" he said as he began to walk toward her table.

**At Tea's table**

"So who's gonna be the lucky guy Tea?" Mandy asked taking a bite of her burger.

"I hadn't really thought of it, I mean there are plenty of guys at school who would die to go out with me but they all seem so easy don't you think?" Tea asked staring off into space.

"Yeah, you're right… we need to find someone who is going to be a challenge." Mandy stated with a mouthful of food, when she spoke a big dollop of sauce fell down her chin and Tea burst out laughing.

"Can I know what's so funny, or is it a private joke?" Tea stiffened as she recognized the voice of the arrogant CEO of Kaiba corp.

"Yes it is Kaiba! Now if you don't mind, we would like to finish our food in peace please!" Tea snorted without even looking around.

"I'm sorry Tea," Seto said, which surprised Tea, because he ACTUALY apologized AND he actually sounded sincere.

"Excuse me?" Tea said turning around in disbelief.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt... it's just that… I was sitting a few tables over and I saw you and wanted to come and say hi." Seto said sitting down.

Tea was in shock; "ah… hi Kaiba," Tea said regaining some of her wits.

"Tea, please call me Seto, Kaiba sounds so… sinister and old." Seto said making a face, which made Tea laugh.

"Ok Seto, and did you know that was the first time you've ever used my name?" Tea said smiling.

Before he could stop himself he found himself smiling a genuine smile and replied; "yes… I suppose it is." He laughed.

Tea was so taken aback by this change in Seto; this was the first time she had ever seen him with a genuine smile, not a smirk on his face.

"Tea… I came over here for a reason." Seto said looking down.

Tea was confused, because Seto almost looked… embarrassed; "Oh… what did you want?" Tea asked a little confused.

"Well… I was… wondering if… if you would like to have… dinner with me?" He said a slight crimson color to his cheeks.

Tea was so shocked that she took in a little gasp; "You what?" she asked out of pure shock.

"I wanted to know if you would have dinner with me?" he said looking up, the hope and fear in his eyes made her heart melt.

"Yes Seto I would love to," She said with a smile.

"Great! Umm… how bout I pick you up at 8?" Seto asked rising from his seat.

"Sure," she said smiling; "that would be great!" she said as she waved goodbye.

As he walked away he said under his breath; "You're already falling in love with me Gardener," he said with a smirk.

While back at the table Tea had a smirk of her own firmly in place; "this is more perfect than I could ever ask for! Seto Kaiba I'm going to make you wish you were dead!" She said as the stood and left for her to get ready for her 'date' with Seto.

**Tea's at 7:30**

"How does this look?" Tea asked smoothing down a black dress.

"You look beautiful Tea, he's going to be knocked off his feet. "Mandy said with a grin. Tea was wearing her hair up in a messy bun, with a strand of hair either side of her face; a long black spaghetti strap dress, which crisscrossed at the back and had a slit up to mid thigh; silver spaghetti strap high heals and her make-up consisted of silver eye shadow, a light blush and the smallest amount of pink crystal lip gloss.

"You really think so?" she said turning around to see her full dress in the mirror.

"Yup! I really do… He's not going to know what hit him!" She grin and they laughed at how foolproof their plan seemed.

**8 o'clock**

Seto arrived on time, as usual and stepped from the limo to be greeted by Mandy to Seto's surprise.

"Where's Tea?" he said getting a bit annoyed, he hated to wait.

"Have some patience Seto! It's all be worth it… I promise!" she said, just as she finished speaking Tea emerged from the house and Seto froze. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, /_wait Seto!!!! You're not supposed to be falling for her!!! She's supposed to be falling for you!!!/ _Seto said to himself.

"Hello Tea, you look beautiful!" he said taking her hand a giving it a gentle kiss, and before she could stop herself she found herself blushing slightly.

"Why thank you Seto, you don't look to bad yourself." She said with a grin and turned back to Mandy; "Now, you know what to do?" she asked and Mandy nodded.

"Ok, well it's time to go… our reservations are at 8:30 and we don't want to be late." Seto said opening the door for Tea.

"Why thank you Seto," She said as she entered the limo; "no we don't want to be late," she said with a grin, but her back was to Seto so he didn't see it. When they were both in the limo, they started off to their destination, and they both though, /_this is where all the fun starts, let the games begin/_ both were looking out the window so neither saw the smirk that had found it's way to both of their faces.

Yay for evilness! (laughs) ah this is a fun story to write …


	3. The Big Date

How To Loose A CEO In 10 Days

Chapter 3

**The Big Date**

The limo drove in darkness, Tea had no way of knowing what he had planned, but she knew that no matter what, she had to put her plan into action soon. They drove until they came to the Le Delon Cord, the fanciest restaurant in the city, Tea looked at Seto in surprise and saw his trade mark smirk cross his lips.

"We're eating here??" Tea asked in disbelief.

"Yes we are eating here, you look surprised." Seto said as he exited the car and walked over to open her door.

"Well, I am a little surprised; this is the most expensive restaurant in the city." Tea exclaimed as she took Seto's out stretched hand and exited the limo herself.

"I don't take girls out very much and I wanted to make an impression." Seto said simply as they walked up the stairs to the entrance.

"Well, you certainly impressed me." Tea said as a man took her coat, and another showed them to their seats.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Tea exclaimed as she looked around in wonder at the beautiful palace she was in.

"Yes, it is beautiful," Seto exclaimed, staring straight as Tea who saw him staring and blushed.

"The menu sir," Said a waiter and handed Seto two menu's

"No need for that Christoph, we'll have the special." Seto said waving the menu's away.

"Very good sir," Christoph said and walked away to place the orders.

"You must come here a lot to know his name," Tea said taking a sip of her drink.

Seto simply shrugged and said, "I entertain business associates a lot."

As their conversation continued, the waiter returned with two very delicious looking veal and baby vegetable dishes. He placed one in front of Tea, and one in front of Seto, said bon appetite then walked away.

Tea was starving, but she knew that if she was going to drive him away, she would have to do something soon.

"Um…. Seto?" Tea said staring at her plate.

Seto looked up from his meal and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"Um… thank you so much for this, it looks beautiful. But… I don't eat meat, I'm a vegetarian," She said with a slight uneasy smile.

Seto stared at her wide-eyed, "You what? You don't eat meat?" He asked completely shocked at her remark.

"No I don't sorry, I know a little place that we can go that serves only vegetarian food; can we go there?" Tea asked rising from her seat.

Seto held back and bit his tongue and agreed, he called for the waiter and paid the bill; then called his limo. The drove again until they came to a small place called the tofu palace; Seto held back the urge to laugh and exited the limo. He looked at his watch and found that only half an hour had passed, he groaned to himself and entered the building after Tea.

"Hi Sammy, can I have two tofu and rice salads please," Tea asked the girl behind the counter.

"Sure thing Tea, who's eating the other salad?" Sammy asked as she placed the order.

"Him," Tea simply said as she pointed to Seto who was staring out the front window.

Sammy's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, "that's Seto Kaiba! You're eating with him!!!" she whispered.

"Yeah, I am. I'll tell you all about it, I have something very special planned for tonight you just watch," Tea said with a smirk and Sammy understood and went to get their dinners.

"Seto, are you going to stare out of the window all night or are you going to sit down?" Tea asked from her seat. Seto looked at her and walked over to sit beside her, everywhere he looked he could see people giving him nervous glances and he couldn't help but smirk.

Tea saw him smirking and stomped on his foot under the table and said, "Seto, behave! We're here to have a nice dinner, not to intimidate people!"

Seto looked at Tea in shock, she had just stood on his foot as if it were nothing; he barely kept his anger under control and Sammy came out with their dinners.

"Seto, I'll be right back, I just have to go powder my nose." Tea said rising from her seat.

"What ever," Seto said as he looked at the food before him in disgust, longing for a nice big steak.

Tea walked into the back room only to be greeted by Sammy, "Ok what's going on Tea!" She said handing her a burrito.

"I know your not a vegetarian so why are you here? And with Seto Kaiba of all people!" She said as she watched her friend dig in to her food. Tea explained that she was doing a column for the school paper that that Seto was her project, she said that she was trying to make all of the fatal mistakes that most girls make in a relationship and drive him away, and that it was already working.

"Man! That is so cool, so what's next on the agenda?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"Just watch and see, when you go out there ask me why I'm not eating my food and play along." Tea said as she began to walk back towards Seto.

"Ok, what ever you say Tea," Sammy said and walked back towards some customers that had finished their meals.

"Sorry I took so long Seto," Tea said apologetically sitting back down.

"Do women usually take that long in the bathroom?" Seto said raising a brow.

"Sometimes, it just depends." Tea said playing with her food.

"Is everything ok with the salad Tea? You don't seem to be eating very much." Sammy said clearing a table.

"No the salad's fine, it's just that…" she said and she began to cry, "my boyfriend thinks I'm fat!"

Sammy looked at Tea in surprise, then at Seto in disgust who had a look of pure horror on his face.

Tea turned to Seto and said, "I can't eat in front of you! I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom!" she said and she ran to the back leaving a shocked and stunned Seto to deal with the death glares of the other customers.

Sammy entered the back room only to hear it filled with laughter, the entire staff had seen what happened and had commended Tea on a job well done.

"That was great Tea! You should have seen the look on his face when you ran out, it was priceless!" Sammy said laughing.

"I bet it would have been, now it's time for me to go out there and say I want to go home now, wish me luck," Tea said changing her facial expression and walking out to Seto.

"Good luck!" she heard the staff say in unison.

"Seto, I want you to take me home now!" Tea said as she walked past him and out the front door.

Seto growled deep in his throat, and resisted the urge to strangle her for this humiliation and followed. He called his limo and they drove Tea back to her home, it was only nine fifteen when they arrived.

"Thanks for the great night Seto," Tea said as she lent over and gave Seto a kiss on the cheek, then she got out of the limo and entered her home.

Seto just sat there fuming with anger and when the limo had driven off, he destroyed the parts of the limo he could reach.

Man that was fun!!!!! Evilness is fun, **_(dances)_** fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!!!!! Hehehehehehehehehehe


	4. The Torture Begins

**How To Loose A CEO In 10 Days**

**Chapter 4**

**The Torture Begins**

**Tea's POV**

Tea brushed her hair, thinking to herself 'maybe I went a bit over the top last night,' but laughed and dismissed the idea. She had a lot of fun doing to him what he did to others on a regular basis, complete and utter humiliation. It was about nine o'clock in the morning and she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, it was the weekend so she had no school. She got her drink and sat down on the couch and looked over to the phone and grinned. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number for Kaiba Corp.

"Hello this is Kaiba Corp, my name is Betty how can I help you?" said the receptionist.

"Yes, hello my name is Tea Gardner and I was wondering if I could speak with Mr. Kaiba please." She asked

"Oh, I'm sorry miss but he's in a meeting right now." Betty said

"I'm sure if you tell him who it is he will except the phone call." Tea said persisting with the conversation.

"Well… ok I'll go and see if he will except," she said with more than a hint of uneasiness and placed Tea on hold.

**Seto's POV**

Seto was talking to his executives about the newest enhancements they were making to the duel disk system when he was interrupted.

"Um… excuse me Mr. Kaiba," Betty said in barely a whisper.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in a meeting?" Seto said narrowing his eyes at the person who interrupted him.

"Yes I know Mr. Kaiba, but there is a young lady on the phone called Tea and she is insisting on talking to you," Betty said backing towards the door.

Suddenly Seto's expression changed from one of annoyance to one of conflicted emotions, hate and curiosity, "I'll accept the phone call, now get back to work!" he ordered and Betty all but ran back to her desk and put her through.

"Hello?" Seto said to the phone.

"It's me!!" Tea said in a slightly whiny voice.

"Hello Gar… I mean Tea." He said

"I miss you Setie bear!" she said, sounding like a child pouting.

Seto sweat dropped at the name and said almost gagging on his own words, "I miss you too, what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked

"Nothing why?" she said, he could hear that she was playing with the phone cord.

"Why don't you come over to my place for dinner, and don't worry no meat will be served," he said.

"Sure I'll be there at six ok?" Tea asked.

"Sure, see you then." He said and hung up and took a great big sigh of relief.

**Tea's POV**

She hung up the phone and grinned from ear to ear, the second faze of her plan could now but put into action. For the rest of the day, she went through her things and picked out the girliest things and placed them in a box. She then walked down the street to the florist and bought a potted fern, then when back to get ready. By the time she had done all this it was five thirty and time for her to leave. She hailed a cab and gave him the address, the cab driver looked at her as if she was insane; but drover her there anyway. She paid the cab driver; with a tip, then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

She was greeted by one of the many servants in the house, "hello miss, master Kaiba is expecting you, please follow me." He said and guided her up the almost non-ending staircase to a door.

"Master Kaiba and his brother are inside his study, please go right through this door." He said motioning to the door.

"Thank you," she said and when she looked at him she saw the faintest hint of thanks in return, but for what she didn't know.

She walked in to find Mokuba playing on of his many hand-held games, and Seto staring at a fire.

"Well… isn't anyone going to say hello?" she said placing her free hand on her hip and raising a brow.

Seto turned to face her and grinned, "welcome Tea, please make yourself comfortable." He said motioning to a seat.

"Hi Tea!" Mokuba said rushing to give his friend a hug.

Tea laughed and hugged him back, "hi Mokuba," she replied.

Tea walked over and placed the box on a table and turned to Seto, "Seto, where is the closest bathroom?" she asked.

"The closest one would be mine, and that's down the hall and the third door on the right," he said going over a few things in his head.

"Thanks," she said, and grabbed her box and walked to the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom she was in awe, everything looked so expensive and delicate; she dared not touch a thing… if this was anyone else's bathroom that is. She walked over to his medicine cabinet and grinned with a chillingly, evil joy; she opened it and emptied out it's contents. She then turned to her box and did the one thing the most men loath; she replaced Seto's things with perfume, make-up, powders and other unmentionables. She closed the door and grinned with satisfaction, she then walked down the hall and found his room and grinned with yet the same chilling grin. She returned to the study after 'rearranging' and placing a few new things on and around his bed.

"What are you grinning about?" Mokuba asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing I'm just so happy that I'm here!" she squeaked and ran to give Seto a hug.

Seto's eyes bulged at the force of the hug and the wind was knocked out of him, and before he knew what he was doing his arms had found their way around her. Mokuba watched the scene before him and began to panic, his brother was winning their bet; if only he knew.

"I'm so glad that I'm here Setie bear!" she said and hugged him tighter.

"I'm glad too," he said and tried to stand, but when he did he found that Tea was still attached to him; only now she was attached to his arm.

He sweat dropped and walked over to the intercom, "bring up the food." He said, and within five minutes, there was food in front of Tea. She ate as best as she could with one hand because the other was still wrapped around Seto's arm and smiled up at him.

"That was great!" she said when she had finished.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied.

"OH! I almost forgot!" she said and rushed to the box, "I have something for you."

Seto couldn't help the feeling of dread he felt in the pit of his stomach and held back scrunching up his face, "what is it?" he asked.

"It's something that symbolizes our love," she said and turned to show him what it was.

"Ah… what is it?" he asked slightly confused.

"It's a love fern silly, it symbolizes the progression of our relationship; it starts of as a baby, in need of love and nurturing; but with it, it becomes a strong and healthy." She said and handed it to him.

"Now, you're going to be the one to take care of it," she said and grinned a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Joy," Seto said as non-sarcastically as he knew how.

"You… you don't like it!" she said and began to cry.

Seto began to panic, and he never panicked he was loosing her and he had to think of something fast! "no… no it's not that, it's just that…. I've never had a plant to look after before, it's a new experience for me." He said trying to fix what he had done.

"Oh... ok," she said and smiled yet again, "well, now it's time for me to go home." She said and gave him a hug and lfet.

**Seto's POV**

He sighed with relief when she left and rubbed his temples; he had gotten a migraine just from being around her.

"I need a shower!" he said and walked to his bathroom, he undressed and opened his medicine cabinet to get his shower gel to get the shock of his life.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he yelled, and reached in only to pull out a bottle of Chanel No 5. He delved in deeper and he shrunk back in fear, because he had found something that most men dread; he backed away from the cabinet and rapped himself in a towel.

"That's it I need some sleep!" he said and walked to his room, but as he walked in he found that even that had not been left untouched. His eyes bulged as he looked from the fluffy toys on his bed, to the newest 'additions' to his CD collection; he fell to the floor, almost in tears and vowed that he would not let this get to him. He kept on saying to himself, he would keep his temper in check… or go insane trying.

**_(dances)_** YEY! Yey for evilness once more… I hope you liked it and thank you to all of your wonderful reviews.

Till next time TOODLES!

Asuka2004


	5. Cats & Names

How To Loose A CEO In 10 Days

**Chapter 5**

**Cats Names**

**Tea's POV**

She sat at her desk typing away at her computer, this 'project' was going better than she had ever hoped; but deep down she wondered if she was going a little overboard with it all. She shook the notion from her head and continued to type her notes when she was interrupted by a snide laugh from behind.

"What do you want Serena?" Tea asked, venom dripping from her every word.

"Oh nothing, I was just seeing what you've done to that poor fool so far." Serena said with a slimy smile.

"Well, your just going to have to wait for the column now aren't you," she said and turned off the monitor.

"You're no fun," she said with a fake pout and walked off.

Tea sighed and lent her head down on her desk, if Serena found out who the guy she was trying to 'break' so to speak, she would flip; because Serena had had a thing for Seto for years now.

Tea packed up her things and walked out to her car, she sat in the driver's seat and though, 'ok so what am I going to do now?' She shook her head and drove as she thought when she was suddenly struck by an idea, she grinned with glee and drove off to the pet shop.

"Hi, I was wondering; what kind of cats you had here?" she asked to sales clerk.  
"We have a large variety of cats here," she said and took Tea down to the back of the store.

"What kind of cat are you looking for?" the clerk asked.

"I'm looking for something very special," Tea said looking into the cages.

"Well we do have this cute little fellow here," the clerk said picking up a cute little silver colored Persian.

"NO I'm looking for something different," Tea said looking around, "like that!" Tea said picking up a cat that looked like it had just had a really bad shave.

"Are you sure about that one miss?" the clerk asked with a strange look.  
"Yes, I'm sure, it's for a friend." Tea said holding the cat.

"Very well miss, that will be 300," the clerk said.

"Well worth it," Tea said gleaming with mischief, she paid the clerk; bought things for the cat and went back to her car.

"This is going to be great!" Tea said to herself as she drove towards Kaiba Corp.

She parked and placed the kitten in her bag and walked into the building, she walked up to the main desk and smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi, is Mr. Kaiba in?" Tea asked with a smile.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No, but if you call him I'm sure he would want to see me," Tea said.

"What is your name miss?" she asked and Tea answered, she called Seto over the intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a young girl called Tea down here who wishes to see you, shall I send her up?" she asked the intercom.

"Yes, send her up." A voice said over the com.

"You may go up miss, it's on the top floor." She said and motioned to the elevator.

"Thank you," Tea said and walked to the elevator.

Tea walked into Seto's office carrying a big bag over her left shoulder and ran to give him a hug.

"Hello my Setie bear," Tea said giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Tea, is something wrong?" Seto asked hoping that something was.

"No, nothings wrong Setie bear, why?" Tea asked cocking her head to the side and giving him a look that said, 'I'm dumb, I need attention 24/7'.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you normally don't come to see me at the office," He said, sighing in defeat.

"Well, that's going to change," Tea said with a huge grin.  
Seto's head immediately snapped up and his eyes bulged; couldn't believe it! The one place he was safe from her was no longer safe, she had all but taken over his life. He was about to start ranting and raving when he heard a small noise coming from Tea's bag.

"What the heck is that noise?" He asked slightly confused.

Tea gasped, "Oh my, I almost forgot about that. I have a small present for you," she said and reached into the bag.

Seto tried so hard not to scream as she pulled out the most hideous thing he had ever seen, "What is that?" he asked calmly as he could.

"It's a baby kitty, silly little Setie bear," she said as she lathered attention on the small naked animal.

Without him noticing his left eye begun to twitch; she was driving him insane and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"What don't you like him?" Tea asked, and as if on queue begun the water works.

Seto looked towards the ceiling and mouthed 'why me' and walked over to the crying girl, "no I love him, it's just that no one has ever gotten me a live gift before." He said trying to comfort her.

"Really?" Tea asked, sniffling and Seto nodded, "Well in that case; I guess it's ok."

Tea got a strange look in her eye and put down her bag and walked over to Seto's desk, sitting on its edge. Tea smiled seductively at him and waved him over with a finger; he stiffly obliged as he felt a lump beginning to for in his throat.

"There are a few things we still haven't done yet Setie bear," she said still waving him over to stand in front of her.

"And what might they be?" Seto asked coming to a halt in front of her and standing there with a completely dry mouth.

"Well," she started and grabbed Seto around the neck and dragged him down to her level,

"We still haven't had our first kiss yet." She said, and with a grin engulfed his lips in her own. Seto didn't know how long they had been kissing, but it felt like eternity; and eternity of sheer and utter bliss and when they finally did part he was at a loss for words.

"Well," Tea said, slowly unbuttoning Seto's shirt, "there is a few other things we haven't don't yet." She said kissing his collarbone. Seto went rigid, he was being seduced by a bet; he was lost in his own little world and didn't notice that his top now lay on the floor in a heap. He looked at Tea wide-eyed and saw the giant grin on her face as her hands wandered down to he pants line.

"Does princess Sofia wanna come out and play?" Tea asked rubbing the skin just about the line of his pants.

"Who's princess Sofia?" Seto asked kissing her neck.

Tea pointed down and ran her hands along his smooth chest only to have Seto stop everything at once and give her an unbelieving look.

"Did you just call what I think you just called princess Sofia?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, isn't it a great name?" Tea asked giggling.

"It's a great name for a girl but," he said looking down, "not for that."

"You don't like the name, I can't do anything right," Tea said and ran off out of the building.

Seto was to shocked to move and so let her run off to calm down. When Tea was in her car she couldn't control it anymore and burst out laughing, she never thought her plan for that day would work out so well.

**Seto's POV**

He watched and twitched as she drove from the parking lot of his company building, then screamed in frustration and called over the intercom.

"Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day!" he all but growled and his secretary complied.

He walked calmly into his private bathroom, stepped into the shower and turned the cold on full blast.

YEY for evilness once again! Wahoo, sorry it's taken me so long to update ' writers block on this story, I had to watch the movie again for inspiration. Oh well till next time Toodles.

Asuka2004


	6. The Jig Is Up

How To Loose A CEO In 10 Days

**Chapter 6**

**The Jig Is Up**

**Tea's POV**

'Well the last few days have been interesting' she though. Since the "Sophia incident" Seto hadn't rang, seen or tried to get in contact with her at all!

Tea grinned, "Well," she said to herself, "I'm doing this in record time."

She said as she looked out the window of the classroom. It was the next morning and she was oh so looking forward to the reaction Seto would giver her when he came to school that day. She looked up at the sound of the classroom door opening and froze in place. She couldn't tear her eyes from him, Seto was standing in the door way surrounded by the morning sunlight making him more handsome than he had ever seemed before, and for the first time; Tea had doubts she could, or ever wanted to do this.

**Seto's POV**

'Damn' he thought to himself, 'why did I let her get me worked up like that yesterday, STUPID!' he thought putting his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do? I have no idea what she's going to do at school today, that woman is a loose cannon that needs to be thrown overboard!" he said in a low growling voice. They arrived at school when he usually did, way before anyone else; and told his driver to pick him up at the usual time. As the car drove away he looked up and noticed a figure moving around in their classroom. On closer examination he realised it was Tea, waiting for him.

"Oh no!" he groaned and walked into the school, passing by most of the teachers he finally came to the classroom door. He let out a long sigh and opened the door, In surprise he saw Tea's head snap around and just stare. Time passed and Tea's eyes still didn't move from him, but now she was blushing, and Seto involuntarily though she looked quite cute when she blushed.

"So are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to give me a hug?" Said Seto with a grin on his face.

**Tea's POV**

'DAMN!' she though to herself, 'why the hell did they have to position the school this way, that is totally unfair!' She smiled and ran up to give Seto a hug, the smell of his aftershave not making this any easier on her.

She was fighting with herself on the inside one side saying "DON'T DO THIS! YOUR RUINING A CHANCE AT HAPPYNESS!" while the other said "just hurry up and destroy him, he'd made your life and the life of your friend hell so just do it!"

"Are you ok?" Seto's voice snapped her back to reality and she blushed and being caught in a moment of weakness.

"Yes I'm fine" she said and she snuggled up to him, "now that you're here anyways" and she looked up just in time to see Seto blush before enveloping his lips in a quick passionate kiss before class.

**Seto's POV**

'God she smells good' he though to himself as they shared what he thought to be one hell of a kiss. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him like that and for some reason this one felt different that the others they had shared, this time his heart ached and his body wanted more. As they came up for air he looked down and saw Tea blushing slightly with a calm satisfied smile on her face as she curled into his chest once more. He held her close and look up to see something he didn't expect and Tea was frighted out of her skin by a high pitched screech. Standing in the doorway was Serena, and she didn't look happy.

OMG! I am like so sorry for stopping writing, I had writers block ;; but it's gone now so writing is back :D hope you guys like this chapter (I'm going to finish this one before I finish New life, New Start, New me!)

Toodles Asuka2004


End file.
